


当你去上班后你家仿生人在干什么（下）

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 汉康pwp预警：自X、道具、有部分微强迫





	当你去上班后你家仿生人在干什么（下）

 

康纳将弄脏的床单和睡衣一起扔进了洗衣机开启自动洗涤程序，随后取了干净的床单开始铺床。

但几秒钟以后，仿生人突然停下了手上的动作，像宕机了一样站在原地，连灯圈都红了去。

因为他在系统中收到了一条信息，来自一个陌生的社交账号，一连串字母和数字的随机组合一看就是临时注册系统分配的，而那条信息中只有一个内容，一张清晰度不错的照片——

照片中的RK800型仿生人躺在大床上，蜜糖色的眼中因为情欲而染上泪水，双腿大大的分开，后穴中插着一根肉红色的按摩棒…

这是？！！

“不觉得很眼熟吗？康纳警官？要不要再确认一下？”

这一次发来的是带着语音的视频，视频中的他正呻吟着喊着汉克的名字，迷醉的仰起头用手指搓揉着自己的乳尖并将那根按摩棒推进得更深……

康纳瞬间感觉机体压力值上升了70%，他企图查找那个账号的来源，但它来自一个无需身份认证的站点，这需要点时间。

“你在查我？我劝你停手，警官。”

正想要深入查下去时，一条新的信息跳了出来。

“如果你再继续追查，我将把完整的视频发送到DPD的公共邮箱并特别推送给安德森副队长。”

“你想干什么？”

康纳收回了所有的追查数据，谈判模块显示现在不能激怒对方，如果他不想这份视频被所有人尤其是汉克看到的话，最明智的选择是先弄清楚对方的意图。

“你很聪明，谈判专家。我喜欢识时务的人，就让我们来做个交易吧，你按我说的做，我会开放权限让你把视频毁掉，我们都知道你只需要一点点时间就能摧毁所有的备份，但现在你得先完成我让你做的事。”

“你要我做什么？”

康纳强行让自己的声音和往常的每一次谈判一样镇定。

“首先，重新打开摄像头，我注意到你刚刚骇入了它。”

“……”

“很好，我现在看到你了，小警官，别想着耍什么花招，你知道我只需要一秒钟，这份视频就可以发送出去，你可能拦截得下来，也可能不行，你要赌一把吗？”

不、不行，就算只有百分之一的可能性被汉克看到也不行！

“我不会抵抗，请别浪费时间，提出你的诉求。”

“好的，既然你这么着急……那么，打开你屁股里那个小玩意儿的开关吧，我知道你放进去了，当然了，你的感觉开关也必须开着。”

康纳的模拟呼吸一下子变得急促，灯圈黄了几秒，但最终，他打开了那个开关。

“唔……！”

性交腔内突然的震动让他双腿一软，几乎要扶着墙才能让自己没有跪倒下去，但对方对此还很不满意。

“开到最大档，警官。”

“……啊…哈啊…”

震动更加强烈，康纳几乎要紧紧咬着唇才能不让自己叫出来，腿软得完全站不住。

“非常好，康纳警官，现在，走到客厅去。”

康纳犹豫了几秒，终于还是咬咬牙还是缓慢的迈开腿走出卧室，从卧室到客厅距离并不长，但他扶着墙壁走得很艰难，夹在身体里那个小道具在高速的震动，随着他的行走而上下滑动着，不停的刺激着他的敏感点，他甚至怀疑自己随时可能腿一软跌下去。

“去拿起你的领带，还有你今天亲密的‘小伙伴’然后再到沙发上去。”

新的指令下达，康纳知道这个人正通过每间屋的监控看着他现在的样子，看他被跳蛋折磨得气喘吁吁，脸色绯红的样子，但他顾不得那么多了，他不能让汉克看到那样的视频。

小仿生人取下领带后转身找出了那根按摩棒，艰难的走到沙发处，扶着靠背大口的喘息。

“现在告诉我，你湿了吗，康纳警官？”

“是的。”

康纳颤抖着回答，没错，他已经湿透了，从刚才开始，被跳蛋不停刺激的腔道自发分泌出大量润滑液来，随着走动这些黏腻的液体不住的往下流，甚至浸湿了他的裤子。

“那就让我看一下。”

“……”

“我说让我看一下，快点！”

小仿生人只能依照指示坐在沙发上，抱着自己的双膝对着摄像头的方向将腿打开，他今天穿着浅灰的直身裤，双腿间已经明显的有了一片明显深色的湿痕。

“啧，这可真淫荡啊，警官先生，你好像已经等不及了，那么现在把你的裤子脱了吧，你不再需要了。”

新的讯息跳出来时，康纳已经放弃了反抗的念头，他乖顺的脱下自己的裤子放在一边，木纳得像个真正的机器一样站在一边等待新的指令，他知道这肯定没完。

“趴到沙发上去。”

“很好…现在把腿张开，张大一点，对…呵，康纳警官你那里可真是湿透了，自己摸一下吧。”

依照指示，康纳颤巍巍的将手伸向隐秘的入口，那里因为之前自慰插得太过强烈而有些红肿，火辣的疼痛感还未消失，穴口一收一缩的吐出蜜汁。

“一脸不情愿的样子，下面却已经湿到这样的程度了，你其实很期待吧？”

“不…求你……别这样……”

仿生人的声音忍不住颤抖起来，转过头不愿意去想象现在对方所看到的画面。

“把头转过来，看着我。”

新的指令弹出，他不得不再次将脸转回来，哀求的看向摄像头。

“哦，这可怜兮兮的眼睛可真让人动心，你平时就是用这样的眼神勾引你的副队长吗？”

“不、没有…我没……”

“没有？诚实点，告诉我，你天天盯着那个老男人的时候在想什么？在想着他怎样操你？把你操到合不拢腿，连小洞都坏掉？”

“不…不是！”

“手别停！谁让你停下的？！你想让我把你现在的画面转接到安德森副队长的电脑上去吗？”

“…不！别这样！！”

康纳惊慌的请求着，手指只能继续卖力的操弄着自己，不…不能让汉克看到自己这个样子，在一个陌生人的注视下张着腿将自己操得流水的样子……

“很好，乖孩子，非常棒，告诉我，你想让我对你做什么？”

“我想…我想让你上我…求你……”

仿生人强忍着羞耻说出对方想要听的话，声音带着一些哭腔和努力隐藏起来的情欲，手指在性交腔内的操弄已经再次激起了他的欲望，他现在的样子与其说是迫从不如说是主动，甚至在威胁者进一步要求他把那根按摩棒塞进去的时候他都没有过多的犹豫，乖顺的拿起旁边按摩棒闭上眼努力往身下红肿的穴口中推进去，由于刚做过一次，腔道内已经被操得极其敏感，未经润滑的塑料阳具插入进去，疼痛和兴奋感同时袭来，手指已经不能满足的小穴紧紧咬住失而复得的塑料性具，小仿生人几乎要呻吟出声，却又死死的咬住嘴唇，不愿让这种过于淫荡的样子袒露在对方眼里，但这让对方似乎更加兴奋了，发送指令的速度都快了许多。

“不愿意叫出来？你刚才不是还叫得很动情的吗？你每次看到你的安德森副队长是不是也这样？一边想着他把你操哭的样子一边忍着不让他发现？”

“别说…求你别再说下去……”

再次提到汉克，康纳整个人都几乎要颤抖起来，是的，他每次看到汉克的时候他的确在想着这样的事，想着汉克把他按在床上、桌子上、审讯室的玻璃上……任何地方，然后扯下他的裤子狠狠的操他……但他不能说！

“看看你现在的样子，警官先生，哈，你居然硬了，光是屁股里夹个塑料玩意儿就能让你兴奋成这样？还是说光是想一想副队长的大家伙你就硬了？”

“不！请别说了！我按你说的做…都可以…请别再说…”

小仿生人无助的趴在沙发上，双腿大大的张开着，肉红的性具已经插进去了快一半，可怜的穴口向被操坏了一样又红又肿的滴着水。

对方似乎对他这个样子很满意，随即下达了新的一条指示：

“现在，用领带将眼睛蒙上，把门锁权限打开。”

“你要干什么！！”

“打开，否则我就发送视频了。”

不…不要…

不好的预判在系统中形成，但他已经没办法反抗，随着门被打开的声音，带着风雪寒意的脚步声走进来。

是一个男人，体型高大的男人，康纳尽量让自己在按摩棒的折磨之下还能做出一些有用的判断，他在思考如何攻击可以一击而胜。

但随后一声手枪打开保险拴的声音打破了他的计划。

“别轻举妄动，警官，否则开花的就不只是你的小屁股了。”

随着消息的弹出，冰冷的金属贴在了他的背心，然后顺着仿生人漂亮的腰部线条向下滑去，枪口描过他紧实挺翘的臀部，一直滑到臀缝之中那个湿淋淋的小口处。

“不、不要……”

猜测到对方的意图后，康纳忍不住的发抖，小声的哀求着，哀求并没有任何效果，对方甚至不再给出任何讯息，就将按摩棒粗暴的扯出，枪口抵着那片湿软的穴口往里推了进去。

“不要！不要这样！！”

冰冷的金属异物感进入到体内，跪趴在沙发上的仿生人几乎是拼命的挣扎起来，手紧紧的抓住靠背，哀求的声音带着哭腔，但那冰冷坚硬的东西还在继续。

“警官这样就受不了了吗？之前明明更大的东西都吃进去了的，还是说你还在害怕？是害怕被这东西操？还是害怕我会不小心手滑开了枪？”

“别这样…求你拿出去，我宁愿…宁愿被别的……”小仿生人可怜兮兮的蜷缩起来，又是害怕又是惊慌的请求着。

“你想要什么？”

“您的、您的手指……”

我必须拿到他的指纹……康纳在心里计算着，进来的人有着心跳和呼吸，毫无疑问这是一个人类，只要拿到指纹，就能知道他的身份。

“好吧，如你所愿。”

那把冰冷的枪撤了出去，不一会儿人类的手指插了进来，但是，那上面却带了一层薄薄的橡胶手套。

“不……”

这样跟本采集不到任何指纹！

康纳痛苦的抓紧了靠背，而那几根手指在还腔道内抽插着。

“呵呵，你想要我的指纹，以为我会这么大意吗？”

像是带着几分得意一样，手指狠狠的捅了几下，指尖戳弄着仍在震动的跳蛋，小仿生人发出惊慌的喘息。

“你什么也得不到，你只会被我操到哭出来。”

手指撤出去以后，一阵轻微的衣物响动，更大的物体抵在了流着水的入口处。

“等等！别进去，现在别…”

猜测到对方的意图后，康纳忍不住的发抖起来，小声的哀求着，但哀求并没有任何效果，他惊恐的挣扎着想要逃开，但很轻易的就被人抓住了腰按在沙发上，人类一只手死死的压住他，另一只手扶着粗硬的器官顶了进去……

“现在知道求饶了？之前不是还一个人玩儿得很开心的吗，嗯？”  
属于安德森副队长粗哑的声音在身后响起。  
汉克？！  
康纳一把扯下领带想要回过头去，但颈后被人类的大手牢牢压住。  
“噢，这个坏安卓，简直坏透了……”粗硬的胡子在后背蹭动，人类嘴唇的温度印在仿生人的脊柱上，“你其实想要这根东西想很久了，对吗？”  
可怕的器物再次狠狠往前挺进，敏感的内壁又一次被强力的撑开，康纳颤抖着哭喊出来：“副队长，啊…别再进…嗯、跳蛋、跳蛋还在里面…”  
“嗯哼？你不是喜欢那小玩意儿吗？那就含着，不许拿出来……”  
人类说着，往前一个深挺，性器甚至推着那不断震动的小玩具滑到更深的地方去，康纳几乎尖叫起来，腰软得快要撑不住，却又被人紧紧的搂住挣扎不了。  
“坏安卓…你这个淫荡的小东西，你竟然趁我不在就自己玩儿这样的游戏？叫着我的名字把自己操到高潮？”  
人类粗重的鼻息伴随着熟悉的温度在颈侧流连，滚烫的手掌滑入衬衫里部开始对仿生人挺胀的乳尖发起攻势。  
“警用型？啧啧…”他掐捏着那颗软嫩的小东西毫不留情的搓揉按压，“我真恐怕模控生命那些家伙搞错了你的型号吧，到底哪个警用型会向你这么饥渴？”  
“我错了，我错了副队长…求你…”康纳小幅度的扭动着，白嫩的屁股不断蹭着对方的耻毛，与其说是求饶，更像是在勾引。  
汉克当然看出来他的意图，一巴掌拍在那团弹性十足的软肉上：“别动，该死的，你这就是在找艹！！”  
“副队长！副队长、啊…不要…好胀啊……”  
小仿生人语无伦次的乱叫着，含着人类粗大欲望的屁股倒是扭得更用力起来，从汉克的角度可以清晰的看到那个红肿的穴口被深红色的性器撑得几乎没有了一丝皱褶，环口的嫩肉随着抽插被翻出又塞入，亮晶晶的分泌液沾满了人类整个柱身。  
“该死的！你怎么就能湿成这样？嗯？是不是每次我不在家你都这样偷偷的玩儿自己？把自己操得淌水？”  
“不、不是的，副队长…啊啊…”小仿生人在越来越猛烈的撞击下只能紧紧的抓着沙发，拼命的摇头，“我只是太想你了…副队长……”  
“想我？还是想我操你？”汉克满意于小家伙的回答，像奖励一样给了他几发又深又快的挺动，“说说看，你是更喜欢我？还是更喜欢你的塑料小伙伴？”  
“当然是你…副队长！当然…啊……我想要你副队长……”  
跟塑料阳具不同，人类的性器火热而饱满，每次插入的时候都带着让他忍不住想逃的力度，但更多的是被填满的充实感，柱身上那些紧贴着内壁的青筋勃发着生命的，强劲的、不容抗拒的操干着他，康纳几乎要迷恋上这种感觉，确切的说，他迷恋上被汉克完完全全掌控着的感觉，这让他觉得他属于他，他想要被汉克.安德森占有，完完全全的占有！  
“副队长…操我…请用力的操干我…哈啊、我愿意…愿意被您干到停机…”  
仿生人发出甜蜜的请求，这请求令人类如同被刺激到的野兽般低吼出来。  
“不知死活的小东西…噢！我会的…你会为你的行为付出代价！该死的…我会操坏你的小屁股…”  
仿佛为了印证这句话，埋在性交腔内的怪兽变得更加坚挺，咆哮着一次次凶狠的贯穿他，人类的手掌按向他被顶得凸起的腹部，那里还填塞着一枚不断震动的跳蛋……  
“不…啊啊啊……太…强烈了…”  
仿生人的脖颈高高的仰起来，喉间的呻吟带着浓浓的哭腔，回应他的是一记深挺和沙哑的咆哮——  
“你自找的，康纳…你知不知道，我连做梦都想像现在这样狠狠的干你，可你却让一根塑料玩意儿代替我…”

“不会！我不会再这样，副队长我错了…啊啊……”

康纳将手伸向自己的小腹以下，那里他已经胀得难受，机体亮成了红色警告的压力值让他渴求一次释放，但指尖在碰到自己的欲望之间就被人扭到了身后。  
“不许用手！”副队长声音带着不容抵抗的强势，“今天你只能用后面让自己射出来！”

“不，不行…副队长…求你让我高潮、机体压力值……快承受不了…啊哈…”

“你可以的，康纳……”那声音伴随着舔吻落在耳后，“你那么敏感、淫荡、你里面都收紧了，小家伙，你夹我夹得那么紧，是有多爽？”  
“副队长…啊哈、不、嗯……不是…”

“不是什么？被我干不舒服吗？”

“舒服…嗯……很舒服……副队长…”

“那就给我射出来！”

滚烫的顶端再次顶撞在他的敏感带上，同时一根手指也强行的挤入了被撑到极限的穴口中。

“不要！不、不行！啊啊 啊……不…呜嗯！”

小仿生人对这突然增加的刺激几乎是惊慌，拼命扭动着，累积到极限的快感终于在这一刻炸裂，他挺起腰在自己支离破碎的尖叫中射了出来，同时也感觉人类的精液尽数灌入了他抽搐紧缩着的腔道中。

…好累啊……

系统有将近3分钟的时间都处于过热的状态，过量的数据让他整个人都疲软了下来，只能被汉克抱在怀里，无力的感觉到那根炙热的欲望在小穴恋恋不舍的痉挛中退出身体，微凉的精液流了出来，穴口一片火辣疼痛……

“不老实的小家伙！”汉克的巴掌再次拍打在仿生人的臀部，“其实你早就发现是我了吧？”

“嗯……”

康纳把头往人类的颈窝处蹭了蹭，，累得眼皮就不想睁。

“怎么发现的？”

“你进门的时候，相扑都没有叫，它在摇尾巴……”

“呵，你倒是聪明。”副队长捏了捏仿生人的腰，“那么，告诉我，是不是每次我不在家你都这样玩儿自己的小洞？”

“不！没有！”康纳急切的扭动了一下，“也就，这次……”

“就这次？”汉克眯起眼，“嗯？不说实话？你瞧你那小灯圈都黄了！”

“好吧，就……只有三次……”仿生人把头埋得更低了一些。

“三次？嗯哼~”

人类将怀里的家伙一把抱起来，托着他的小屁股往卧室的方向走过去——

“很好，那我就，干你三次！”

 


End file.
